Beastars
by Shinnah
Summary: She was iffy on the instinct thing. Considering the fact that her soul is human, how the hell does she classify in this type of world? She wouldn't be caring so much about it if it wasn't detrimental to her... new life. (OC/SI Chital Doe)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** She was iffy on the instinct thing. Considering the fact that her soul was human, how the hell does she classify in this type of world? She wouldn't be caring so much about it if it wasn't detrimental to her.. new life. (OC/SI Doe)

**Warning: **Mature content, spoilers, sexual content, language, sexism, racism, speciesm (if its a thing), violence, inter-species content, may sometimes change to drabble style

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me except my OC/SI

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

She wanted to laugh as much as she wanted to cry from what she was seeing.

No matter how much she thought about it, she just Knew that this wasn't right, it wasn't_ right._

The giant buff panda standing in front of her was moving his- (because that body was Definitely males) mouth-snout? But she couldn't hear whatever he was saying over the loud repetitive thumping noise resounding in her ears- oh that was her frantic heart beat that sounded as if it was gonna jump right out of her chest.

...Shouldn't she be panicking right now? Blinking languidly, almost _too _slow. Ah, yes. She thinks this may be shock? She's never experienced it before, so she's not _quite_ sure.

_I love pandas. _

No idea where _that _sudden thought came from, but it seemed important to her.

And _oh my! _She's being carried!

..He's _buff._

Her thoughts were an honest jumble of a mess right now, one bouncing off the other, none making too much connection to her at the moment as she gazed up wide eyed dazedly at the side profile of the giant male panda now carrying her to god knows where based on the sound and feel of his heavy footsteps, contrasting to his secure gentle hold on her rather numb figure.

She could barely feel her body, let alone hear what he was saying as his furred snout-mouth? moved again, only bleary view of his chest rising and falling in what she _thinks _may be a sigh.

_Tired._

Thumping her heavy buzzing head against his chest, she allowed her body to let go of the last of its tension, limply leaning against him.

_He's a giant panda walking on two legs carrying me._

Her blurry sight obscured as she closed her eyes.

_Wearing clothes._

And the last of her consciousness faded with that last strange image.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: (See chapter 1)**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me except my OC/SI

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

When Sienna awoke, she honestly didn't expect to be where she was.

She expected to be sold, somewhere damp, cold, being tortured for who knows what.

Not, not _here._

In a rather Asian (_A__sian? That-)_ styled neat room, laying down on a king sized, maybe more? bed. Warm and too exhausted to move, she merely slid her half lid drowsy eyes to the ceiling _(was that a giant Chinese lantern hanging above?) _after the full glance she gave the empty room she was in.

...

It was quiet.. _peaceful_.

There was a giant stack of bamboo stuck together upright few feet away from the bed, a window right behind it with no curtains, allowing the afternoon orange sunlight to smother the room with its warmth and shades caressing everything inside, causing slight shadows to appear behind the unusual objects she could see neatly placed around the room. The dim heat only caused Sienna to get even more lethargic, she sighed softly.

Closing her eyes slowly against her will, she shifted her slightly trembling body; curling into herself in a fetal position on her side, trying to make sense of the blurry moving images and familiar words she knew but didn't understand in her head. Without her noticing her breaths calmed, form loosened until she was completely asleep once again, this time from a more secure atmosphere surrounding her.

Not noticing at any moment the giant panda figure that was leaning cross armed against the opened door this whole time watching her reactions, curiously pondering inwardly if the female herbivore was _that _tired that she hadn't even sensed or seen his form _right _there next to the wall near her. Her instincts should have payed attention to him the moment she awoke, but nothing. A curious thing.

* * *

Opening her heavy lid eyes, she stared languidly from where she was resting sideways. Few seconds of sluggish blinking, and realizing that- _there's a giant panda sitting in a chair in front of her with crossed arms._

Oh... her heart sped up rapidly suddenly and she froze, staring at him with wide eyes, hurriedly raising the warm covers with her hands till it was directly under her chin.

_Shit, shit, shit._

Staring. And staring.

..After a minute of the large male panda not making any aggressive move except the calm steady inhales and exhales of his breathes, even tilting his head a bit to the side, she relaxed her tense body, wondering if this was his place and why was she here instead of at a hospital.

_Or why there was a giant panda looking distinctively bi-pedal and quite Humanly male._

Frowning a bit because she recognized that word, _human. _It popped in her thoughts so she _must _know it but.. at the moment, could not remember why it was important to her.

Focusing back on the rather lax looking panda that now placed his ankle over his other knee, she could only stare at him with some wonder. Because she was _pretty sure_ he wasn't supposed to look the way he did, or Move the way he did. He was muscular, which was fascinating for his animal features, and he looked adorably fluffy despite the ragged scars on his serious features. _What a nicely dressed panda. How peculiar. _

"You alive in there, little missy?"

Blinking at the rather low toned voice, all she could think was _fascinating _but _wrong wrong._

She wanted to thank him; no matter how she felt on what he was, what he did by giving her his bed and taking her from where she was sure was a bad situation that her memories were a bit too scrambled up to remember at the moment, was so incredibly selfless, she was sure very few would do what he did.

Her lips moved upwards into a thankful smile, opening her mouth at that moment to thank him for what he had done when her eyes glanced down to tug the covers a bit away from over her shoulders, freezing completely still at what her sight caught, unknowing of the reaction her response caused in the now sitting straight cautious panda, different from his lax position mere seconds ago.

Fur... her eyes narrowed hard at the light colored cream tone of the furred hand that moved slowly, letting go of the blue and white checkered covers that fell to her waist as she sat up in trepidation. The hand listened to her, moving closer to her face.

What...? She could only blink bewildered, turning her hand back and forth, there was no difference and the hand listened to her every motion so this _must _be her limb.

Did someone glue_ fur_ on her? Was this a strange kidnapping sequence? The _fuck._

Her eyes ran up her arm, trepidation steadily rising to incredulous horror-

_Oh my god._

The fur changed colors from the cream tone to a light brown over the upper side of her bicep, multiple white dots over the light brown- her head swished abruptly down to her chest, startling a slight flinch from the giant panda mumbling now standing next to the bed and scratching his head with one hand while the other rested on a wide hip.

He was saying something with an annoyed tone and she only vaguely heard the word hospital from how intense she was focusing down at herself.

White tank top without her bra- she threw the covers off of her lower body to the side of her near the wall

Light blue jeans, her pastel blue colored slippers.

She was in casual wear, these were _her _clothes, she _knows that. _

But, but this Body- _wrong wrong wrong._

Strangely enough, she didn't want to panic and faint- _again. _She had a deep gut feeling that the next time she woke up wouldn't be anymore nice like this.

So with a fortifying mental yell and a deep breath in and out, she calmly began taking off her clothes, starting with her tank top and tossing it neatly aside atop the covers beside her.

The coughing hazard that the giant panda made was alerting and amusing enough to her even in this strange situation she found herself in, that she had to give him a glance, only to see that he had turned around with his back towards her and was shouting words, hands moving about in a rough way.

Giving a huff of amusement, she resumed her observation by promptly trying to take off her jeans- key word being _trying. _

_It's so soft.._

Sienna could only watch blankly as a giant black fluffy palm effortlessly stopped her idea by placing his hand over both of her own that were on the first button, not squeezing nor constricting painfully, but just holding it in place. Not allowing her anything but a twitch of her hands.

And she knows that she _should _be afraid, should be cautious, should be suspicious, because _this wasn't normal. _

_Pandas don't walk around bipedal. _Don't they?

_Pandas don't look like humans. _(Again that word-)

But she honestly couldn't drudge up any sort of those negative reactions or emotions, and she didn't know _why. _

Sienna just knew somehow, glancing back up to those dark dark eyes surrounded by black fur looking at her solemnly, that he was someone she could trust with herself.

_Plus he was so Fluffy._

"Don't."

All _that_ happened within a span of a few seconds, her undressing and his fast action at stopping her.

"Whatever you went through, I'm not like _them. _Don't do any of that."

What a low rumbling voice.

She furrowed her eyebrows, then her eyes widened into realization. _Oh! _He thought she was taking off her clothes to Service him!

Glancing back down at her furred cream colored chest, her eyes narrowed thoughtfully, "No, that's...not what I was doing", she ignored his snort of disbelief, especially as her words somehow came out slower and more difficult than she wanted.

Her lips tightened with displeasure, not enjoying being limited even more but she didn't like the thought that even her _face _had changed, "I'm.. checking my body because it does not look like the one I had before." Huffing out by the end word, it wasn't strenuous, but just a very _odd _feeling speaking now.

He gave her an incredulous look that somehow had a softer feature to it than before, "Right. Great, what did your body look like before? And don't take off your pant's. Put on your shirt too." He grunted by the end, reaching out with a long sinewy arm for the tank top beside her and dropping it over her head carelessly, giving her a look that expressed his sternness to Not take off any more clothes while promptly sitting down at the chair beside the bed, crossing his arms once more.

Sienna gave him a slight glare, she wasn't _crazy. _That look he sent her was slightly condescending which brought forth a sharp brief irritation.

"I'm _not _crazy." She proceeded to put on the tank top regardless, not acknowledging the rough snort of doubt beside her, hmpt.

"Just a bit.. lost." Eyebrows furrowed contemplatively, expression smoothed to near blankness as she stared down at her clenching and opening palms now facing her from her lap.

"I don't _know _how it looked like before, I just know this isn't it..all this _fur._" Her nose wrinkled rather adorably from his point of view, not that she knew that, and she continued her slow spoken calm words, spoken with clarity despite its meanings sounding bonkers to him. The poor herbivore was broken mentally even though strangely enough she had no physical injuries from what he checked when the shorter female was unconscious, not that that mattered much since wounds don't only exist on the outside, but still..

"Sienna." Maybe suddenly turning her head and bowing was a bit too abrupt from the way he flinched slightly, and she couldn't help the small satisfied vindictive feeling, hah! Serves him right for thinking her crazy, she _knows _shes not! Her memories are just a bit.. jumbled all over each other at the moment. She was just following muscle memory ironically enough until she could organize the fuzziness in her brain.

Apparently her expression of momentary childish glee wasn't as hidden as she thought it was, if the look he sent her was any indication.

"I'm Gouhin, the watcher of Black Market."

...Did he want her to respond in any way?

It made her hackles rise in weariness because _she had no idea what that was despite the words feeling familiar enough in her mind. _The shift of position Gouhin now had, his elbows on his knees, hands held together and expression now much more grave than before had her gaze at him blankly, noticing the change from light atmosphere to serious and adjusting to it accordingly.

"Do you know how dangerous it is for a _herbivore female _like yourself to be walking around within these parts?"

She could only gaze absentmindedly at him, shoulders slumping slightly and ears drooping without her noticing.

_A muscular panda dressed like a college student was giving her a lecture._

"I don't know if I know that because at this moment my memories and mind are a bit disorganized." The fact that he waited patiently for her to finish speaking, even with how slow and careful she was moving her mouth to pronounce the words correctly made her lip curve up into a soft smile.

_-Wait._

Eyes narrowed, soft buzzing mind now catching up to what he said.

Black market, walking around these parts, herbivore- she could understand the first two, but the third?

_Herbivore?_

The hell, she wasn't some ani...mal...

Sienna's eyes widened and a gasp escaped her mouth unwillingly, her emotion causing the pair of large oval ears atop her head to shoot straight up in response, Gouhin closing his mouth to pay attention at what exactly she was reacting to _now. _If it weren't for many variables, he mused inwardly, Gouhin wouldn't have indulged the smaller herbivore, but he listened to his instincts, and here he was.

Narrowed eyes focused sharply down at her hands. She was some sort of animal at this moment, and- it alarmed her because she _wasn't _an animal before?

_Human, human, human._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me except my OC/SI

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"What?" The place where eyebrows would be, furrowed. His stiff body expressed his weariness from her abrupt very strange question.

She couldn't pay much attention to his reactions however, since her mind kept shifting in and out from blurry images that she just Knew were important to her, and overall this, this _World._

"Yeah.." She whispered absentmindedly, the word _Human_ repeating itself within her dazed mind.

"I think I was a human..." Ignoring his questioning grunt, she continued without really thinking on the words coming out of her lean snout since her head was preoccupied with mentally organizing all the strange information that was only slowly confusing her more.

She mentally categorized the pieces so far from what she knew:

_Humans don't have fur, because then I wouldn't be so alarmed at seeing myself this way. _

_Pandas shouldn't be walking around bi-pedal._

_Nor should they be wearing clothes. _A wrinkle of her nose, _not that she Wanted to see them without clothes, but it sounded Weird, _glancing at the attire of the silent observing Panda.

A non-audible exhale of breath from her nostrils, _yet it seems to be the norm here- for animals._

"Sienna." Her body straightened at the serious tone and the younger female returned her attention to the panda, blinking at him almost expectantly.

(Not that she knew the way her lowered ears had flickered upwards in attention and the way her dark doe eyes beamed at him was more innocent than Gouhin had seen in a _long _time.)

He seemed to deflate before her eyes. Body unwinding, shoulders lowering with a long exhale, bringing a palm to his face then running it down with an almost exasperated pained groan, leaning his body weight over a forearm on his knee.

"You don't know where you are, from what you've told me so far right?" The hand now joined the other in hanging in between his knees, both forearms putting weight on his jean clad knees.

_I love pandas, I even had a Kigurumi of it!_

Ears flickered at that, filing that little random thought to think over later...will she have to get used to random little pieces of information appearing whenever in her head at unexpected moments? She'll have to adapt to it soon, or she might go crazy. Maybe?

_If she wasn't already._

Which, considering her position, she was strangely now not worried about?

Huh. Her eyebrows furrowed at the realization that she felt eerily ill at ease after the first few minutes of internally panicking.

"Sorry.. if I keep spacing out. Sometimes information pops into my head and I'm terrible at multi-tasking," she gave a small huff, "_apparently."_

Sienna took her time trying to articulate her words, inwardly very _very_ thankful for the giant pandas patience in listening to her.

"I honestly don't even know what I am." Gouhin tilted his head, an almost cold humming sound coming from him. A frown on her slim snout, "I'm a herbivore from what you told me, and what I've seen of my body now." She cleared her throat, swallowing down the sudden dryness and only stared thoughtfully after Gouhin as he stood up and went to the small kitchen section of the tiny room, absentmindedly following his moving figure with her head, "So yes, I have no idea where I am as well."

Sienna's frown switched to a small grateful smile at the cup of water he came back with, mumbling a soft thank you and taking it with both steady hands, giving an airy chuckle when Gouhin waved a remiss hand, plopping himself back down to the large wooden chair that creaked slightly from the full weight of the giant panda who brought an arm around the back of the chair, crossing his ankle over his other legs knee again.

She took a small sip, stopping to breath out a sigh of relief, it was more refreshing than she thought it'd be down her raspy throat. Then resumed with small gulps, little by little. She _was _thirsty, and it felt _so _good to swallow the clear cool water, but somehow she knew that it wasn't a good idea to gulp large amounts all of a sudden when she hasn't had any in awhile.

_How she knew that, she wasn't sure. She just did._

Frowning around the clear cup, _it was going to be a bit annoying knowing things without the Whys or Hows behind them._

It was a motor action; the way she acted just now. Meaning she's been through a similar situation before enough times that she knows to take it easy with the water thing.

Resisting an irritated groan at herself, _water thing? How old am I augh._

Unconsciously her hands lowered after taking her slow fill, giving an absentminded thank you to the shaking-his-head Gouhin as he left with the cup and returned seconds later, falling onto the chair with the same lax position.

A flash of curiosity, because yeah, how old _was _she?

_Twenty one. Finally they can't tell me anything when they see my wine stack._

Well then... she had to bite down on her bottom lip in momentary amusement for the rapid response spoken in a rather annoyed tone she recognized as her own voice.

"From your appearance, I'd say you're a Chital Doe." Snapping back into focus at that, Sienna's large eyes stared thrown off at his matter of fact tone, not minding his intense stare up and down her figure since it felt more clinical the way he was staring at her than anything else.

"I'm a _What." _Her nose wrinkled in disquiet. Gouhin snorted, amused at the befuddled look that overcame the eerie almost completely blank expression from before. He preferred this over that other default expression, with her expressive reactions she looked less broken than when he first found her.

"How the hell do you even _know_ that?" She was quite a dramatic little thing, wasn't she, he mused to himself as he watched her.

"Your appearance can't be mistaken for any other herbivore, little missy."

"But isn't there a ton of animals in this world? How can you know so specifically a species just by appearance?" Slow drawn out words in contemplation.

Gouhin sent her a gruff grim small smirk, "comes with the job."

Here is where the atmosphere would have turned strained, menacing, and the little herbivore would have flinched with widened frightened eyes at his statement and the hidden dark meanings with his size, species and position in the Black Market.

But no, not this broken little thing.

Sienna hummed gently, gradually raising her knees and turning a bit more to face him, leaning back against the wall while folding her hands together over her jean clad knees. "I still don't know where I am, what your position entails, and what animal I am." A resigned half smile, eyebrows quirking up, "If you could kindly explain, I'd be most appreciative. Much like how you saved me, let me use your bed, your home-," she gave a low laugh at his loud groan and wave of hand, interrupting her continuous monologue on his actions.

"I didn't do it specifically for you, there was just too much danger for everyone involved in allowing you to roam about the way you were near the Black Market." The panda roughly huffed out, crossing his arms together.

She merely blinked. "Okay."

He growled at her speculated response, and immediately stifled it, freezing as he cursed in his head for his careless response towards a _herbivore. _If a herbivore were to hear that type of irritated threatening growl from a carnivore, their instincts would immediately flash _Danger! _They would show it in either their scent, a flinch, a twitch, any sudden nervous gesture that would show them trying to battle their instincts down. it wouldn't appear too strongly in friends of different species who already know each other better, as it would show up in strangers.

But... despite the hidden worry, the slim female doe simply raised an eyebrow at him, nonplussed at the sound. (She was rather transfixed, it was _fascinating _his reactions and movements, all that fluffiness moving alongside him.)

She had a feeling that the sound should have made her react in another way than the lackadaisle one she had, considering the way Gouhin now gazed hard at her with narrowed scrutinizing dark eyes.

"I'll explain everything," She nodded her head, knowing he wasn't done when he leaned his head forward a bit, snout curved into a pensive frown, "and maybe we can think on why you don't have your instincts turned on."

_What is she, a car now?_

But she nodded again, not really caring either way.

What other option does she have anyway, what with her broken fragments of a mind.

It's in her best option of survival if she sticks with the giant fluffy panda.

* * *

**AN: **_Thank you **BlackOut55, AnimeLover229, Guest (Chapter 2), AyyyMi**_ _for reviewing!_

_And those who fav/folls! Hope you've enjoyed reading so far!_


	4. Chapter 4

_"The further a society drifts from the truth, the more it will hate those that speak it."_

_-George Orwell_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

They settled into a somewhat careful companionship after the.. utterly anti climatic result of their conversation.

"I'm the psychotherapist of the Black Market as well.. I keep watch over this place to make sure carnivores that give into their feral instincts are _put down. _Or have the chance of rehabilitation, which is slim to none, but _does _happen. You can't go walking around freely within this place, especially since you're a _herbivore_...there's also something no one wants to know, the meat from the Black Market comes from hospitals and funeral homes."

Just giving those facts out there like bullets.

"But why would it be dangerous for me to walk around here? Is it because I'm a herbivore?"

"Precisely because of that."

"Okay, I get that, fine. But.. don't they also sell carnivore meat? I mean, at the end of the day, meat is meat. So why does it matter so much that the meat be _herbivore_? If they need meat, can't they also digest carnivore meat?"

"...They're unable to digest that type of meat.."

"You don't sound so convinced honestly, but okay." A cynical soft laugh beneath her breath.

Her responses to Gouhin's explanations just further confirmed what he was thinking, that she either had a _very _strange upbringing or that her mind was worse than he thought if she had opinions like _that_ and still sound confident. He had _never_ heard of that type of suggestion before... and didn't exactly know how to feel about the casual way the smaller slim herbivore calmly stated that carnivore meat could also be eaten, even sounding a bit indignant that only herbivore meat was the only thing being sold. Gouhin could only stare at her with a rightful amount of wariness. What the fuck kind of herbivore goes around thinking that? Apparently _this _little miss.

"Another important thing, what the _hell _is wrong with your instincts?"

"You're asking _me?" _A snort, "My mind is like swiss cheese right now."

"It's as if the part within you that's all instinct is somehow messed up."

"Thanks. For that Lovely reassurance."

"If you feel any changes within your body or mind, let me know. For now, don't go out of the room unless I'm here. If anything happens, you tell me immediately, alright?"

And that was that. See? Quite anti climatic.

She thought perhaps he just wanted her close by to scrutinize her better.

_Keep your friends close, enemy's closer_ and all that. Not that Sienna minded much, since she's getting free lodging (for now at least) alongside being taken care of partially. The giant panda had even provided a small room for her right next to his own personal lodge. While eternally grateful for such easy accommodation, she _knew _it didn't come free. Being observed analytically was the least she could allow since it was all she could offer the fluffy muscular panda for now.

_And her Lovely personality._

"You walk like a carnivore." Gouhin stated plainly with a firm but curious tone, spoken from careful observation since Sienna had gotten the confidence to walking comfortably in the small room he gave her with all basic necessities.

Her long slim legs (full of fur, that she still feels unsettled looking too long at them) froze their rather carefree steps to the small kitchen, hands twitching slightly on the empty juice and bamboo tea mugs she was carrying.

She tilted her head to Gouhin and gave him a look, because What?

He saw her confusion in her overly expressive face, (plus those flickering ears atop her head), and snorted with narrowed curious eyes. "You have a steady graceful prowl to your footsteps, as if you're on a constant hunt."

She blinked a few times.

Wha.. wrinkling her nose, ignoring his smothered snicker at her befuddled expression, "I mean, is that a compliment or what?" She was still trying to get used to the actual animal metaphors or meanings they used here, it was so confusing. The hell he mean she walks like a predator, she ain't _crawling_ all over the floor. Although the explanation he gave sounded rather nice, she can never be too sure now.

"It's not something you see in a herbivore, that's for sure." Gouhin hummed, giving her a clinical up and down check up with his focused dark eyes. She huffed, turning back to place the two dirty mugs in the sink. Great, she was an anomaly within an anomaly. Human soul, animal skin, different kingdom animal characteristics- she wouldn't be too surprised if she sprouted wings next.

_Please no._

"I think maybe it was because I did side jobs on modeling?" She absently stated while turning the tap, listening to the swishing sound of the cool water freely flowing down her paws, frowning slightly at the feeling of the fur on her hands weighing a bit more now due to the liquid in them. Sienna still felt a bit perplexed whenever something similar happened regarding the texture of her skin- _fur _now. Thankfully she got the hang of speaking after a few days of constantly moving her mouth to the motions of the words to pronounce them well, _no one can tell her she ain't motivated._

"Oh? That's interesting." She hummed in agreement to his response, _yup_. Grabbing the cup that she used to drink the juice she began washing it under the water, this time she _felt _the way her left ear flickered at the sound of the large panda getting more comfortable in the wooden chair he was using at her little place.

There was a vagueness image in her mind that told her her thing was modeling, but that was mostly it. Aside from a few uncomfortable pangs she got whenever she thought a bit more deeply about the subject, _maybe she went through some painful experiences with that job? _But aside from that, everything else came in more spurts of information, which she's gotten fairly used to by now.

Sienna's tolerance levels have raised _spectacularly_ she thinks.

Though she doesn't think that tolerance involves her slight impatience at wanting to go out to check the world. She hasn't even seen any malls or food stores! Her curiosity was rising incredibly fast after a whole week and a half of just staying inside the small room, and though she felt odd since the sounds of the markets downstairs were super familiar, it was also completely different since everyone here are _animals. _

_Therefor must assert caution._

It didn't help much that when he first found her, she was in a state of extreme disorientation down in a back alley of the Black Market. When she asked if there was anything that could help identify what happened, he had stated there was no other scent besides hers. Therefor the mystery of her sudden appearance and memory loss was put on hold. _For now._

But like she said, that wasn't going to help her argument in trying to go to the city down there. Sienna didn't care for the Black Market though (not that Gouhin would allow it anyway), but she just _really __really _wanted to see how the city was like.

...

And all the other animals. _How do they look? How do they talk? What do they Eat? What do they wear? __Is there any more fluffy animals!_

So Sienna was also getting to know herself a bit more as well, evidently she adores fluffy animals.

Ironic really, considering how odd and apprehensive she feels with her _own _fur.

Putting the now clean wet cup to the side where the dry section was, she grabbed the cup Gouhin used for his bamboo tea and began washing it as well. "Maybe that's why when I walk it seems that way?"

Gouhin tilted his head in thought, inwardly considering. "It seems more ingrained to your body, muscle memory. If you did it constantly, I think you're right."

She turned the tap to stop the water, placing the wet cup next to the half dry one and drying her hands in the little light blue towel to her right hanging from a dark arrow like hook.

"So that's one more detail to add to my life", a small innocent smile curved up her lean snout, "you know, I was thinking-"

"No."

The smile changed to a tiny frown, _it was Not pouting! _as she turned to him, leaning against the counter while comfortably crossing her arms, unknowingly mimicking his posture. However, he would Not budge on his opinion, staring her down intently with his dark eyes covered by the black round fur. No matter how he thought it looked a small bit endearing.

"But I haven't even-"

_"No."_

"Gouhin!" She threw her hands up in a sharp burst of irritation for the way he kept interrupting her. She _Despised _that. And he _knew _that it got on her nerves, with that smug minuscule smirk at her abrupt outburst.

"I know what you're going to say, and I still say no."

"Well, at least let me Say it, and _then _you can tell me no."

He made a motion with his hand for her to go on, indulging her calm but edged response. She huffed.

"Can we please go to the city out there for awhile? I just want to see how everything looks." _And the fluffy animals._

He merely blinked, barely detectable in the middle of the black patches of fur.

"No."

Sienna threw her hands up again, silently frustrated, only an annoyed groan slipping from her pursed snout.

"I did what you asked, so you can't get snippy little missy. What, you think I'd change my opinion in the span of five seconds?" He scoffed derisively in his throat at the thought.

"Will you blame me if I had hope?" She stifled her laughter at the incredibly incredulous _look _he gave her. "But really, can we? Just for a tiny bit? Who knows, maybe it'll make some pieces of my memory fit together or I'll remember something more important?"

Now she was talking seriously, staring at him from her spot with large doe eyes, some pleading mixed in with her posture and face features.

Gouhin frowned intently, mentally outweighing the pros and cons on the action and how it could affect the little herbivores health.

Damn those drooping ears.


	5. Chapter 5

_"What matters most is how well you walk through the fire."_

_\- Charles Bukowski_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"This bitch ass mother fu-"

"Ookay!"

Gouhin swiftly lifted Sienna up effortlessly with a large arm around her slender waist, shifting her away with a sharp turn from the slowly-gaining-his-bearings dark green crocodile that had tried to hit on her with Disgusting sentences of propositioning alongside his reptilian friends that were at first laughing mockingly, but now looking just as baffled at the rather aggressive response from a _herbivore._ She swore under her breath at the whiplash movement, not that it halted her words or her piercing hot glare at the angered and confused reptilian male despite the change of position.

Hopefully they wouldn't hear her rather spirited words spoken in a vehement tone though thankfully not yelling-

"-er and I'll boil you alive and _strangle_ you with your own damn skin you _fucktard_-", not that it was any better.

"Alright there missy, that's enough." It was a testament to how much Sienna respected him that her mouth clicked shut right after, narrowed large dark eyes saying everything with their intensity glaring testily at the group, the one who uttered those _repulsive_ things getting the burnt of the blazing scowl. With a flinch, the crocodile at the front took a step back unconsciously, bumping into his huffing angered friends behind him. The giant panda would think the reaction strange if it weren't for how _ready _the smaller herbivore looked as if she was one step away from pouncing on the carnivore... to bite his head off with her blunt teeth.

He never thought he would have that kind of thought about a herbivore before.

But so far, from what he's learned of the little missy, he can't say he's _too _surprised.

Gouhin hummed thoughtfully, a small smirk of amusement appearing before vanishing just as fast. "Let's just go on our own ways, as if this situation didn't happen at all." The tense words were worded as a polite request, though anyone within hearing distance could sense the distinct hard command underneath.

And there were a few bystanders passing by and glancing constantly at what was occurring, though no one stayed to stare for too long, especially as they were very near the Black Market. Practically a building away.

Sienna only watched with harsh narrowed eyes, dangling from Gouhin's hold against his stomach laying her arms over his. _How fucking Dare they treat her like- like a slap of Ham! _She lifted her mouth in a wordless snarl, baring teeth, _if they get within an Inch of her, she's gonna rip off that crocodiles lower jaw with her _Teeth.

The first crocodile that had approached her with that- that _ridiculous _proposition (_"You look like you could use a set of teeth to help you lower all that meat. Those thighs would sell for-") _was being nudged back and forth by his four friends behind him that now looked a bit more cautious from how Gouhin was standing straight and looming over them with an oppressive stance.

She thinks maybe for them, it has something to do with Instincts coming into play. For the giant panda still holding her like a doll with only an arm merely lifted an upper lip and growled deep within his throat (she found the sensation of feeling that vibration weirdly calming from where she was dangling safely in his arm), and the young reptilians acted tough with a bit of sputtering scoffing and grumbling, but the flinch they simultaneously made at the sound and threatening warning look of the much more muscular and larger panda had them scurrying back from where their original designation was, where Gouhin and Sienna were just leaving, the Black Market.

But just before turning back to leave after his friends, the first crocodile that had tried to _buy _a piece of her freaking body turned his head back to her a bit to give her a dirty hateful menacing glare- _who the Hell he think he is, trying to act as if he's in right to be sending her that look!_

The anger that was shimmering down rose so sharply she thinks she _hissed _with widened outraged eyes, ears standing erect and stiff. She _did _feel Gouhin press her tighter against him as she used his arm around her to raise herself by her shaking hands, using her strength to try to- _she didn't know!_

Gritting her teeth, she could Feel the heat of her aggravation surrounding her and rose a hand directly at the crocodile that was still giving her that look as his friends were nudging him towards them, giving him the middle finger as if in salute.

Sienna had No idea if here in this world the action was the same but- based on their open mouthed anger and incredulous scaly faces, _yes it did. _

_Perfect._

"Fuck you too!" And yes, she ignored the gaping mouths around them and animals that just _froze_ as Gouhin tried, and somehow _failed_ to place his other free hand over her mouth since she kept moving her head to another direction at the last second with surprising dexterity, his grumbled curses falling on death ears.

"You're lucky humans don't exist here! Otherwise they'd _wear _you as a damn _coat!"_

And she scoffed, narrowed eyes watching as they looked between themselves with looks that meant they ran into one _crazy _herbivore, but she was viciously pleased at their unsettled expressions and just stared after them with dark eyes, breathing through her nose calmly, accepting Gouhins palm over her snout.

She said what she wanted, hmpt.

"Nmf mof nnn."

"Do I have to buy a muzzle for you?" Gouhin seemed more exasperated and irritated than anything.

She rolled her eyes, tapping his arm with her hands in a gesture to let her talk.

"This is why I still need to watch over you. A normal herbivore wouldn't have dared talked that way to a carnivore, and _that _all on its own is a dangerous thing." He lifted his hand off her mouth and walked while carrying her in the same position, away from the widened eyed bystanders that began talking between themselves over what just happened and giving Sienna glances of confusion and weariness.

She had a feeling she was used to ignoring all kinds of stares or talking of her, which is what she implemented now over the bystanders thinning in numbers the farther they moved away from the scene.

_"Did you hear? Sienna got a new commercial offer."_

_"Uh huh. and of Course, shes gonna get a free pass to miss class because of that, like always."_

_"Do you think shes sleeping with those producers to get the offers?"_

_"Haha oh my god, I wouldn't be surprised actually, she Is always wearing something new on her!"_

_"I can pay you for a good time, Sienna."_

_"What the hell, you fucking bitch! Did you just Bite my Dick!?"_

_"...When a woman says No, she means No, you fucking asshole."_

Sienna only huffed a bit indignantly from what he said, _no she was Not pouting._

Just filing away that sudden memory to the back of her head with a flicker of her ear, _humans were animals as well, there wasn't that much of a difference, _she realized with an epiphany.

Maybe that's why despite all the little details she's remembering from when she was _human, _deep down the fundamental part of a living being wasn't different...

"I don't need a muzzle. Besides, I was defending myself. My rights as a _living being, _Not as a carnivore or a herbivore."

He gently set her down, allowing her to use his arm to stabilize her legs that were free of their jeans and had on just a pair of light jean shorts- she glanced back up at Gouhin to not stare too much down at her legs (it still felt odd having to see her legs full of fur and swallowing the urge to shave off all that fur).

But he had on that tense frown he usually had when he was contemplating and puzzling over her words, in a way she was so very grateful he was always taking her seriously ever since the start.

"I understand your point. However rare such words are here." He sent her a small smirk, she sighed out in relief, "-that doesn't mean I forgot that you were about ready to jump him." He gave her a look. She sagged down with a low groan, letting herself be led by his hand on her back towards the rather empty back of a building in the afternoon warm light.

"I assume that's not normal either?" Sienna said with an exhale, patiently waiting for Gouhin to stop them, leaning against the wall with her hands behind her back when they did.

She got So incensed with what that animal had said that she completely forgot about her original goal.

_Curiosity over how animals here are. Their talk. Dress. Fur._

"Of course not. A herbivore would Never react like that with a carnivore, their instincts wouldn't allow it. This is why I want to know what's wrong with your instincts. You don't react like your species does, should, when faced in certain situations."

Oh, that's right! And maybe try to remember anything that would help her in her current case.

A downward tug of her lips, "I _am_ remembering bits and pieces of when I was a human, but nothing of as I am now. Maybe I don't have those instincts that high tuned because I used to be a human?"

He only hummed thoughtfully, "Perhaps. There's too many variables we don't know", a frown on his snout.

"Speaking of-" She's not going to feel guilty over something she can't even control, hmpt, "-what did you mean back there, with what you last told that young carnivore?"

Sienna just wrinkled her nose at Gouhin, not comprehending. Which one? She had said so many things, she doesn't know which he meant...

Apparently he was fluent in Sienna by now, since he understood her expressions and repeated with more details, "when you stated quite confidently that humans would _wear _that crocodile as a _coat."_

Her face smoothed into a practiced blankness she didn't realize she was portraying, and she just gazed at a now slightly more rigidly standing panda who's crossed arms slightly tightened their grip, muscles bulging out at the motion.

"When I said that, it was in a fit of anger, so I would say I'm not sure.. but I _did _remember some more details on when I was a human these days and... I think it's best if this conversation be at home. Since I don't think you'd like the details very much." She gave a somewhat ashamed looking smile, ears flickering downward and staying in that position. It said something, and she didn't know _what_, that she would risk being alone with him in close quarters while giving him such sensitive information, unknowing of how he would react.

Maybe that's her instinct coming into play? That she knew for some reason he would never harm her? Or was there some kind of knowledge she had _about _him but _didn't _know?

...

Humans were actually the alpha hunters and basically the prime species where she was from, they practically ruled everything.

Now, if that was a good or a bad thing, would depend on who you would ask.

But she didn't think the giant panda would be too pleased to know that humans ate both herbivores And hunted carnivores.

Or the Zoos. Aquariums. Hunting sports. Having pets bought by money.

Yeah... that conversation will be a _long _grim one.

Not that there wasn't good humans as well. Who would try to save animals with their lives, that would adopt animals with no homes, veterinarians, and multiple others.

_(An image of having adopted these two black baby poodle pups that were abused by their previous owner, they were her babies from then on.)_

So.. it was a double edged sword really. Either way, she was going to get pricked since she remembers enjoying a Lot on chicken and sometimes steak. Might as well inwardly fortify her mind for _that _eventful conversation.

_She hasn't eaten any meat since she woke up here, however interesting and fascinating the foods she was eating were, she kinda missed eating her breaded chicken and chicken nuggets. Sienna mentally ponders what that said about her, now breathing between Walking and Talking animals?_

_Hmm..._

Gouhin silently analyzed her with dark eyes, after a few seconds of the intense stare off where she didn't avert her gaze even once, "Alright."

Her body loosened from how stiffly she was holding herself anticipating his response, and she gave him a relieved smile, thankful for his comprehending trait.

He let out a snort at her reaction, and the atmosphere lightened a bit more when she just stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"I still want to explore a bit though." Beaming black doe eyes, ears flickering atop her head, and the tail she mentally denies having wagging in excitement from behind her.

Gouhin groans loudly and gives her an incredulous look, "You barely got out of an argument with a carnivore, which I had to put a stop to _by the way_, and you want to Continue?" She raised both her eyebrows (or where they would be on this face).

"Of course! As if something like that will stop me. I still need to see if there's anything else that will help make me remember more things."

_Plus I want to see more fluffy animals._

She didn't voice out that last thought though.

"Let's continue, let's continue." Sienna softly urged Gouhin, unabashed to take hold of one of his wrists with both of her hands and pulling back towards the opening from where they entered, laughing beneath her breath when he obviously indulged her with a slightly irritated sigh and allowed her meager strength to pull him out with her.

"Control yourself more next time, since you have no instincts to stop you from acting out. In a way that'll bring attention to you or us and that won't be a good outcome."

To his serious rebuking words, she only turned her head up to glance a him with an equally solemn gaze as they entered the sidewalk, animals of all types walking past them talking between themselves or busily going somewhere.

"If I need to defend myself, then I will, be it who it may be. _What _they may be."

And he halted immediately at those words spoken with a promise, Sienna being tugged to a stop alongside him since she still had a hand circling his wrist, those passing by only sparing them a glance since they had stopped near the building but still within distance of the busy sidewalk.

Gouhin gazed down at her with a pensive look, eyebrows knit together. "That's fine, don't get defensive little missy." She wasn't being defensive! But that _tone _that he used had that hint of patronizing she honestly Detested to hear. "I meant you need to be more careful, especially as you don't have those instincts that would have allowed you to sense danger more easily. Not every animal is as _kind_ as those you've met so far."

Meaning Gouhin himself, and those crocodiles basically. She frowned, face blanking thoughtfully.

Meaning that not every animal shes going to meet will allow for the way shes responded so far, won't _allow _her to react in certain ways because of the _role _of Herbivore that she has in this world.

My god, it's like back in her world when women had no rights. Except here she was a Herbivore, which, from what shes understanding so far, shes screwed whether she was a male or female.

The roles of _Herbivore _and _Carnivore _had so much Weight here. Irritation at that thought spiked through her, and it only increased as she kept recalling everything Gouhin explained to her and what shes _witnessed _so far here.

Was it the fucking law? _What?_ So Carnivores can talk whatever they want because they're so called the 'superior' species, but herbivores had to act out a certain way just because they were _Herbivores? _The hell, plus they only sell Herbivore meat, why not sell carnivore meat too huh? How hypocritical.

And she had sometimes wanted for humans to not exist just so that animals could roam freely, but if _this _is how a world without humans was like, then what the fuck difference does it _make? _

She snorted to herself in bemusement.

What an enlightenment, regardless.

"Guess I need to adopt a baby gun or something then." A quick innocent grin up at the unimpressed looking giant panda. "Oh? And where will you get it from?"

A blink up at him.

A snort in response, "I don't _think s_o. I trust you with a weapon as much as I trust a feral carnivore on my bed."

A gasp in true offense, _how dare he! _She was a fast learner!

"Maybe later on." Her ears perked up at that, _Yes! _

"That wasn't a no, then, just a pending status." He only sent her a weary half smirk, giving a shake of the head.

_Totally not a no. Right now at least not yet, but later on I Will have my baby gun. Just in case some animal here doesn't take no for an answer, it would be in rightful self defense._

And since she has less rights here than in her world, why the hell not?

Well then!

"Now that we've established _that!" _She clapped both hands together in a bright display of matter settled, "I want to see more fluffy animals!"

And promptly coughed when she realized, _oh shit- _"Yes, have your full on that." Sienna knew he was amused by her honest request, and she had a feeling he also knew that was one of her priorities to come to the city- based on that full smirk he had on.

Sienna just sent him a glance of amusement herself, okay fine yes. So she wanted to see more fluffy animals. (Faithfully denying that she herself is one.)

"I love you very much Gouhin, It's not you, it's me."

She snickered as he chuckled deep in his throat, placing his hand on her upper back and moving her along beside him with the crowds more leisure pace.

"I appreciate you very much, but I just need to see more fluffy animals." He snorted at her for that, giving her a side glance down in mirth.

Gasp, oh my god is that a _poodle? _

Wide doe eyes watched a female poodle walking close by on the opposite direction wearing a long sundress with a small blue purse to the side, white poodle ears drooping down and _awww. _

So Cuuute!

It reminded her of her baby poodles that she had-

A long lean _(familiar, familiar?) _slouching form walked by her at a leisure pace, and she caught the tip of a fluffy grey tail in the corner of her eyes as the figure passed by in the opposite direction.

_Huh..?_

Unknowingly freezing in the middle of the sidewalk, hearing in her trembling ears the thundering piercing noise of her heart- _yes she's familiar with it by now unfortunately._

_Thump. Thump. _

_Thump. Thump._

And her head snapped to turn behind her, where she could See that _(familiar!) _back, the slouching form distinctively male and that _low fluffy grey tail!_

"...oshi..?" She didn't know that she had whispered something, but she knew the word by the motion of her snout, No- _she knew that Name._

_Important! This animal is Important! Sad, sAd, SaD. _

_Sad but so Gentle._

_Too gentle._

_Too important._

_What even..? _The pounding within her head was distracting her from the shaking-her-shoulder Gouhin was doing to get her attention from Sienna's strange actions, but- something inside of her was crucially urging her to follow that _(Wolf!) _male animal to-

_He needed to know!_

But..what does he need to know?

_So he can stop it from happening, please let it not have happened yet!_

What are you Talking about?!

She felt like her head was splitting in two from her_ own_ voice responding back and forth-

_TELL HIM!_

Oh my Fucking god, _Fine!_

Taking a deep breath to momentarily clear her head from how fuzzy it was, Sienna followed what her body was insistently trying to make her do- taking a step towards the wolf she could see getting further away slowly- _Can't let that happen! I can't let him go without telling him!_

A faster step and once more until she was practically running at full speed, missing a loudly cursing Gouhins fingers by an inch, not that _she _knew that with how focused her mind was now on that tall willowy sad figure that looked to be getting closer and closer to her.

_No.__ She was the one getting closer with how fast she sprinted._

She wasn't supposed to know the name of some unknown animal but-

_"Legoshi!"_

The name came out from her and _she knew that name!_

Sienna saw the full body flinch the taller form had at his name being shouted, rapidly turning around with widened eyes that held total confusion, shock and a bit of fear when he noticed her nonstop sprint _directly towards him._

She would have been proud to say that she at least made his figure tumble a bit backwards before he quickly caught his balance naturally just as he caught her form around her waist to hold her up, quickly bringing her down and taking off his hands abruptly as if burned- which she admits she would have found amusing since she still had her arms tightly circled around his neck, if her mind wasn't full of what _he needed to know before it happened- please let it not have happened yet!_

"Legoshi!" Feeling the flinch he gave again at his name being abruptly stated in such a commanding tone from her close form, she gave no mind to that nor his stuttering words as she lowered herself slightly away so she now could see his confused and panicking face just a few inches away from her own intense one. Her arms loosened their hold and she slid them down to rest her palms against his furry cheeks- (_dark blue grey fur surrounding a narrow heart shaped cream colored face, Legoshi!) _and she _knew _that she was holding him to near her level by only the palms holding his cheeks now, _but this was important!_

_Awkward first impressions later!_

(She wasn't going to think on how easily he could rip her off him with his strength- and why he hasn't done that yet to this seemingly crazy herbivore hogging him past personal space.)

_ "Do you know Tem?"_

Hopefully he could understand her panting words, at least hear them correctly since she was That close to his widened eyed panicking face.

_No sadness, change of expression, or stiffness._

Did that mean...?

She could only _Hope._

"_Legoshi!" _The word may have been shouted for the flinch he gave again at how she said his name softly this time, almost whispering, but she was determined and persistent to receive a more concrete answer _despite not knowing Why._

"Do. You. Know. _Tem?" _She articulated a bit slower, keeping his completely confused gaze locked onto her solemn one. When he nodded rapidly under her palms, she continued, "how is he?" and she wasn't ashamed to admit she held her breath as she waited for his response, keenly observing his expression to her question because _it would give a clue on-_

"H-He's fine? C-could you please let go of me?"

_Always so polite, always so gentle._

_Too gentle._

Her intense expression softened as she whispered an apology to him, but _before she let go she had to tell him. He had to know! It hasn't happened yet!_

"Please protect Tem, Legoshi." She let him hear the urgency in her soft voice, seeing his form slowly calming and ears twitched upwards in attention at the words.

He opened his longer snout to say something, but she continued, pressing her palms a bit more closer against his cheeks, ignoring the warmth being emitted by the taller form.

"Someone is going to kill him, and I don't know when or how or who, but please try to prevent that." And with that, his snout dropped open in blatant horror, face paling from how red (it can get Red? How even?) it was before and _this _time she felt when he pressed his large clawed hands against her shoulders, pressing her away from him abruptly and so easily but she didn't let go of his face, nonplussed when his claws accidentally grasped slightly against her shoulder blades behind her dark blue plain t-shirt.

Sienna didn't lose her solemn but gentle expression as she gazed up at the horrified but still confused wolf that was now asking how she even knew that and if it was a joke and so on.

_How the hell could she answer him Those questions when she didn't even know Herself?_

At least that desperation she felt from before when she Had to tell the wolf those things disappeared _now, _just a spike of confusion and irritation from herself left over.

_"Legoshi." _

And he still flinched when she softly said his name, ears flickering straight upwards and staying in that position. She would be offended at his flinching if she cared enough but she now after such an emotional roller-coaster, she just honestly wanted to go home.

_Gouhin and she could see more fluffiness some other day._

"Just-," exhaling a bit to loosen her rigid body, and letting off a bit on the pressure she had holding his cheeks, she gave them a soft pat, smiling tiredly at his startled blink from the almost affectionate action, feeling how he let go of his hands over her shoulders hurriedly.

"Try to make sure Tem isn't alone with anyone he thinks are friends."

Oh my god, no. What the Hell?!

She had no control over what was coming out of her mouth, and can only watch helplessly as Legoshi (_for apparently that is this wolf males name) _narrows his eyes, letting go of his face slowly when she feels him tilt his head.

"Whats going on? How do you know this? Who are you?" He was looming over her now, Sienna having to tilt her head back to keep her sight locked to his straight forwardly so he can sense her honesty. It made her want to smile at how protective he was over those he thought of as friends, it was really sweet.

"My name is Sienna. And if I knew how I knew that information, I would tell you that", she explained with a more softer tone than the intense one of before, but not any less honest.

Sienna _really_ felt bad at how confused and scared the taller wolf looked at the moment, but _he had to know!_

And later on when she was alone, she would revisit her mind to think over what the _hell_ just happened.

But right now, she had a kind of rightfully frightened and unnerved wolf to calm down that appeared as if he was two seconds away from grabbing her again.

"I finally catch up, and I find you in _another _situation? I'm starting to rethink that muzzle option. With a _leash."_

Perfect.

_Just what she needed!_

That incredibly irritated and vexed voice sounded _right _behind her and she didn't have to look behind to know who it was, shoulders dropping from her tension and ears drooping down from how exasperated she felt as she saw Legoshi raise his head at the voice and unconsciously straightening his form a bit from how threatening she can imagine the furious aura Gouhin was letting off and his stiff crossed arms form.

She didn't even need to_ see_ it to know that was how he was looked.

A whimper of weariness came out, though she ignored how Legoshi's attention was briefly brought back to her at that pitiful sound.

Is this what it meant to be stuck between a hard wall and a sword? There was a phrase similar that popped into her head at her current circumstance.

_Oh crap. Did I just break canon?_

...What the hell was _canon?_

Another thing to think about, when she _wasn't _stuck where she is now.

* * *

**AN: **_Thank you _**_Puffgirl1952 the 2nd, __TheGooSeer, _****_AnimeLover229, Bri (guest), TRASHKIING, Moonlight puppet, yummychii, okomila5, sassybrownie3_** _for reviewing!_

_Glad everyone's enjoying the story so far! _

_Thank you to those that have foll/fav this story!_

_ Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well!_


	6. Chapter 6

_"Things aren't always what they seem. The deer isn't crossing the road. The road is crossing the forest."_

_\- Paul Vermeulen_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"What is _canon?" _Sienna non-audibly questioned to herself, attempting to ignore the rising tension in the background.

But really, she was confused on why that word felt so important to her, yet she felt like- _slapping_ it? A strange contradiction indeed.

The low rumble that sounded from behind her had her cringing, knowing the verbal rebuke that was coming. It really _wasn't _her fault this time though!

Chancing a glance back, her bottom lip puckered out slightly from the dark look on the giant pandas features.

"It _really _isn't my fault this time though."

Deciding to go for the more frank route, she was Not going to be ashamed in admitting her body basically moved on its own without her consent, in this strange...supernatural way. Or her _apparent _inner voice that she had no choice but to listen to... honestly, compared to waking up in a universe ruled by bi-pedal animals, having absolutely _no_ idea How she got here, and the fact that she Knows by now that she was a _Human, _this- this _might _just not be that surprising to her.

But Sienna _swears_ to whoever is up there, if she grows a pair of _spontaneous_ wings out of _fucking_ nowhere-

Gouhin's disbelieving grunt brought her spaced out attention back to him, having to move herself in a way so she could keep both respected predators in her line of sight. Not because she was _scared _of either of them, but more to keep both of them in line. Just in case they decide to go all 'Me, Alpha, You, Omega' and all that testosterone shit that usually happens when two male predators meet.

_Thank You, Animal Planet._

Aand, there goes another little piece of memory zooming right pass her, only a split second obscuring her eye sight before it automatically righted itself as if nothing happened. Sienna only felt a brief zip of exasperation, her memories gave no crap to whatever situation she was in, _of course._

A low rumble near her right side made her ears twitch upwards and to the side without her noticing. Taking a glance to where Legoshi was standing merely a foot apart from her- Oh my, his erected _fur_! Not a good sign.

"My body made me do it. Well- more like something in my mind. Then bam, I know his name and had no control over what my mouth did."

The tension that had both of them high strung lowered slightly at her soft spoken confused tone, and _yes_, she did it purposely so they had something else to focus on aside from each other. She's pretty sure the crazy sounding doe right smack in the middle of them should do it.

Oh wait- her eyes narrowed slowly, heat rising to her cheeks because that sounded just a Tiny bit like she was insinuating something of the sexual sort.

"Not that I Mean it in any sexual way or anything like that." Both heads eerily snapped in her direction at the same time with that statement. Sienna pursed her lips from their rather similar 'WhAt?' expression.

"Not that it would be a Bad thing, no offense-", warmth gathered around her face even more from how they just kept Staring at her, "But I'm pretty sure one of you is married and the other is illegal jail bait." She ended the statement with a rather proud nod and a short huff, giving each of them a pointed look. At least the tension dissipated successfully, distraction at its finest level. Bullshit to a T.

"Sienna." Head tilting to the left, dark large slanted orbs locked with Gouhin's. At his serious expression and rigid crossed arms position, she gently sighed out, shoulders dropping in a kind of defeated motion that neither wolf nor panda missed by their more focused gaze.

Right. Bullshit and fun over with.

"Can someone _please_ explain what's going on?" Legoshi mumbled, worried narrowed eyes switching between a resigned looking Sienna and a still stiff Gouhin.

"Well-"

"No."

She threw her hands up at the abrupt spike of irritation from the taller pandas complete objection. Now she felt heated for a completely different reason. Which apparently other animals could sense (_or see_, she had No idea how beautifully _pissed off _and feral she looked), from the way the few animals that kept walking passed them would glance at her with a weird face, as if questioning how she could act in such a way dab in the middle of two larger and stronger predators.

Sienna could honestly give three fucks what Any of them thought.

She was _incensed. _

"_Gouhin." _Only a raised eyebrow from her tone. Of fucking co_urse _he's used to her language and more outspoken way out of her species she is by now. Not the issue though. A reluctant low grunt from him and she knew for now she could explain _some _on why she jumped him like a trampoline.

The wolf on her right had visibly flinched with widened panicked eyes at the basically Challenging tone of hers, though he kept silent, watching unabashed feeling flickers of curiosity and wariness from their interactions.

Chancing a glance at a befuddled Legoshi who was _obviously _eavesdropping with how high his adorable fuzzy ears were, pointed directly in their direction, a quick thought of _'what if he thinks I'm crazy?' _flashed through her mind before it was swallowed up by her next thought, '_I'm pretty sure Everyone by now thinks I'm crazy. Nothing to lose.'_

That's right augh... already on the band wagon so might as well enjoy the ride.

"I'm telling the truth. I think its related to that _thing-that-must-not-be-said. _Just going by a gut feeling here." Sienna's face unconsciously blanked, Gouhin tensing ever so slightly as he took small cautious steps to her, Legoshi more confused now than nervous only peered between both figures, wondering what was going on and how the hell he got in the crazy situation he's in right now.

Oh, that's right...

The strange female Doe next to him..who had practically jumped him with her whole body only a few moments ago. He felt himself warm all of a sudden at remembering the image and different warmth, but froze as he caught the glacial glance from the older cautious panda, who's upper lip raised in a half warning non-audible snarl- _Ookay, no no no no, not thinking about her at All. _

He tried not to physically wince when Gouhin (which is apparently the giant intimidating pandas name from how Sienna; it made him somewhat uncomfortable to think her name in his mind) had spoken, but Legoshi couldn't help but take a careful step back when he took a protective stance closer to her, arms falling to his sides in a loose way that he was _sure _wouldn't slow down the other at All in a confrontation.

"Like I said before, his name popped in my head, and afterwards I couldn't control my body. I Had to tell him something important. Regarding a life of someone he's close to I assume." Sienna's soft spoken but grim tone broke the two out of their staring contest; not much of a contest really with how cowered Legoshi was trying not to meet Gouhin's piercing glare but kept on checking with a worried guilty glance every few seconds.

She gave them both an amused stare, blank expression filtering away slowly. Really? _Really? _

Though Sienna had no idea why Legoshi was looking so guilty, since he's barely said anything apart from when he asked what was going on. Geez, she really wanted to pet him and give him a hug, and... a small painful throb in her chest.. she _almost _couldn't bare seeing him look all down with his lowered ears and trembling tucked in tail.

Maybe it was her inner human sympathizing with animals?

She remembers always cooing at puppies and kittens, so perhaps its a case of the human in her?

And Sienna gladly let out her inner human, no shame at all in casually placing her hand over his that were clasping each other, ignoring the full body flinch he gave and giving him a genuine smile raising her head in his direction, "I hope I didn't bother you too much, Legoshi. I know this might sound crazy but I didn't lie in anything I said. Please take caution, not only with your friend, but with yourself too." Her open worried expression had him gulping, about to get closer instinctively but instead backtracking rapidly with pale features when a tense Gouhin appeared _right _next to her, meaning inevitably only a few feet away from the troubled looking wolf.

_Such soft fur aww._

Sienna gave the panda a stern glance, "Dude, _chill." _Legoshi sent her an alarmed expression, no clue why.

"...So it's true?" Nice to see he's trying to valiantly stay on track with the program while Gouhin's giving him some form of non verbal warning, she thinks maybe its the low rumble she can kinda feel from his side that's in touch with her left arm.

_Nice massage that is._

"For now, we can assume yes. But please don't take it as fact. Just... just be careful?" Her lip quirked up in an attempt at a reassuring smile and she gave him a gentle tap on his tightly clasped hands.

"But.. _how?_ How do you know what will happen?" He sounded a bit desperate now, oh no.

Aand now she feels bad, ah damn it. Because she really had _no _idea why she knew what she knew, Or _what _she knew until it burst into her head at random moments. Like what happened with Legoshi.

Now she knew things, but no idea _why _or _where _she knew them.

"I'm sorry, but not even I know that. At least not _yet_."

Ohh _nohoo, _now he looked Hopeful! Sienna wasn't sure that was a good thing either because that meant there were Expectations for her, which, bad bad, she scarcely had half of her memories, she _can't _have that type of responsibility! Should have thought this all out before she had said anything, but Noo, god knows what happened to her when she got bloody _possessed_ and ran after him and even Now freaking mouth, what the hell you mean _Yet? _

Legoshi had barely leaned down further into her personal space (which when it came to him, strangely enough like Gouhin she didn't feel uncomfortable at all) when Gouhin's large hand on her shoulder pushed her back firmly half behind the larger panda now, a short warning half snarl had the wolf scrambling straight upwards and back, this time both slightly quivering hands up in surrender mode while stuttering out some nonsensical words, _the poor baby._

Tiny pout firmly on her lips which she will forever deny, her hand lightly smacked Gouhin's arm, drawing half of his attention since he was a skillful master that could multitask like hell.

"Don't bully him."

But still giving him a grateful pat for stepping in since she had no concrete response to Legoshi's question.

Thankfully, he understood her language, physically or otherwise already.

"I'm going to buy a muzzle with a damn _iron_ _leash." _His tone of fact grumble made her chuckle, lowering the tension that was surrounding them again due to their instincts she's one hundred percent positive.

"Anyway, I know this is _pretty _late," Sienna smoothly slid out from behind an irritated crossed-arms Gouhin's back, "But I'm Sienna and this is Gouhin-"

"-Who are _leaving. _Don't tell anybody the finer details on what she's said, kid. Not like anybody will believe you anyway."

"His names Legoshi!"

Gouhin disregarded the indignant voice of Sienna, who looked more upset than the actual object of interest that peered up at him with wide cautious eyes.

"And uh, I can't leave."

Her face looked absentmindedly thoughtful instead of concerned, prompting the panda to huff out an annoyed exhale, questioning her while tilting his head.

What she was feeling, it quite felt like she could not- _should __not _leave Legoshi's side. Like she had to stick to him now that she found him, just to make sure that whatever dreadful feeling is making her feel anxious inwardly even by _thinking _about it, should not happen and _would _not if Sienna were to stay with him twenty four seven. Which, realistically speaking, Cannot happen.

Staring openly wide eyed now at the confused looking wolf, she willed her body to move away, only to feel a deep throb from her chest.

_What the fuck brain?_

Now a troubled expression graced her features, "I literally _can't _move away from him." Sienna gave a small dismayed face to Gouhin, so he could see that she's _not kidding around._

"He didn't do anything!" She hurriedly stated before the panda could come to dangerous conclusions, the frightful alarmed look on Legoshi easing up when Gouhin turned back to her right afterwards.

"What the hell, Sienna."

An upset grunt.

"Tell that to my cheese mind."

"..Are you okay?" He's such a sweet heart, worried for her even though she may be a crazy person. "I'm alright Legoshi, just my mind being a bi-polar mess again." Didn't seem like that reassured him, aw. She raised her arm and patted him gently on his forearm since he was within reach, inwardly pondering why he's let her be so freely affectionate with him so far when she's a stranger to him.

Gouhin shook his head curtly, heaved a large exhale with his head tipped back, then he swiftly grabbed her around the waist and promptly plopped her over his wider muscular shoulder.

Sienna only blinked at the abrupt change of position, shifting a bit to get more comfortable.

_Well then. That's One way to go about it._

Legoshi had taken a concerned shuffle forward when Gouhin had grasped her, but had halted immediately when he noticed how at ease Sienna was, how her scent had instead pacified even _more_, her body language looking like she was laying lazily on a couch instead of over the shoulder of a larger _predator._

He was utterly confused on their relationship dynamics, never before seeing such close affectionate seeming interactions between a carnivore and a herbivore.

_Her human side is really strong with this one, it seems. _His protective reaction and confusion only made her want to stay even more, _but. _

To Sienna, the wolf's bewildered figure had her leaning forward, placing a hand to steady herself on Gouhin's chest and reaching out with her other one towards Legoshi. A small pleading glance from her wide dark orbs to the panda had him growling to himself conflicted, but ultimately moving his upper body closer to the mumbling wolf that wouldn't take his confused gaze off her hand.

_Such a pure gentle soul._

A kindhearted expression and the gentle caress between Legoshi's ears made his figure instinctively slacken, his face turning almost docile while gazing up at her in a puzzling considering way.

"We'll see you later." She offered at least That, it's not like it was goodbye. Sienna had a feeling it wasn't gonna be the last time she would see this serene wolf again. A chuckle escaped her when he unconsciously pushed his head nearer to her petting hand. His eyes closed minutely before they widened in startling embarrassment for how his body moved closer without him even noticing towards the pleasant emotion that emerged throughout him, as if wanting to languidly drape himself over-

"Alright _lovebirds, _that's enough of that."

Legoshi shuffled backwards automatically with a completely flushed nervous face, speaking non-coherently while waving his hands about. Sienna whined lowly with a puckered lip, she wanted to _stay with the sweet (too kind) wolf._

But no _no. _

She needs to Stay strong!

"We're going, _now."_

Gouhin didn't need to emphasize it, she knew that psh.

"Be careful ki-", a kick from her knee to his upper back, "-_Legoshi." _He glowered at her with a side narrowed eyed gaze.

She beamed back at him.

Oval ears flickered happily, oblivious to the triumphant wagging of her small white underside brown tail.

For some reason, she felt inwardly relieved that Gouhin finally acknowledged the wolf beyond just 'kid', or the title of 'that wolf that Sienna harassed that one time.' Legoshi deserved to have someone like the panda in his life, maybe he can be a sort of guide to help him through some life lessons when the time comes?

That was at least what was going through her mind absentmindedly as she gave Legoshi a final pat on the head, rubbing the tip of his warm left ear with the edges of her index finger and thumb before she brought back her arm, crossing both of them over the shoulder area of a shaking-his-head-Gouhin who went back to his straight tense posture.

The wolf in front of her only made an embarrassed cough with contemplating features, "We'll see you later!", aand there goes that typical concerned expression, like Legoshi wasn't exactly sure if seeing them again would be a good thing or not.

...

Oh man, she r_eally _didn't want to leave him alone-

Sienna only had a second to whimper out her objection to being separated from that gentle fluffiness when Gouhin abruptly pivoted so his back was to the pensive looking wolf with her hand reaching out dramatically to him with a hand, his widened eyes following their figures into the edges of the buildings where there was less animals walking around.

"My miinds telling me _Noo! _But my Bodyy! My _Bodyys _telling me Yess!"

She burst out laughing openly at Legoshi's expression from what she could see of her turned upper body (she was more flexible than she thought, would you Look at that), waving rather merrily at his bewildered and lost looking figure, attempting to take her mind off of the _annoying_ repetitive pounding in her head and heart that kept _screaming _how bad of an idea it was to leave this too humble wolf alone, alongside with all the mini flashes of images and random knowledge which only served to make her More determined.

Blatantly ignoring the aching she felt deep inside once her view was blocked from too many animals and the far distance, _what the Hell was wrong with her?_

"We'll speak more on everything that happened today when we get home."

Gouhin's low rumbling voice was more of a consolation to her than she thought it'd be. She sighed aloud, letting herself relax fully onto his shoulder while laying her chin on her crossed arms, trusting one hundred percent on his gentle but firm hold on the back of her waist with one of his larger furred hands.

There wasn't that much to talk about when they'll arrive at her.. _home_ (apparently its become such a comfort even if the start wasn't the best), but the heaviness and the.. _details_ should more than make up for it, a snort in half bemusement escapes her at the thought of letting him know later how she still wants to eat chicken nuggets.

_A girl can never go wrong with her chicken nuggets._

Huh, she wonders how Gouhin will react to That small piece of information, considering how he's reacted so far with her 'abnormal herbivore carnivore What even are you anymore' ways. He didn't have to say anything, _really, _she could easily see it in his body language and facial expressions, not that she Minded as much as she thinks he Wants her to.

_Behind all that fur, unbelievably enough, their expressions were just as various, its like they had the same muscle structure as a human, but beneath animal fur._

Fun little pieces she's picked up since her awoken state here in this animal dominated world.

_Because she was Sienna Walker, twenty one years old, a photographic and runway model who's goal was to try for Victoria Secrets, best friends were her single too forgiving mother and her two black fluffy cockapoo* dogs._

And a fascination for Japanese comics, _mangas. _

By now, she could only Plead that she's _dead_ instead of being where she Believes she's in..

Sienna mentally upped the priority for the gun option.

* * *

**AN: **_Thank you guys so so much for keeping on reading this story!_

_Finally got some good motivation to continue writing this one (hopefully more to come, though damn writers block lol)_

_Thank you **okomila5, **_**_sassybrownie3, Puffgirl1952 the 2nd, Moonlight puppet, TRASHKIING, AnimeLover229, TheGooSeer, yummychii, kiraraki491, _****_animegal1998, Pixelknight, Reige, vampgirliegirl, Guest, homelybiscuit, , Meno Melissa, BooksandBrownies, _****_spiderleap, Robinrin, Blundergat, Lone-Wolf-Ranger, bitterxhanahaki, TimeAndLife21, Guest, Ahrden, Magic Wow-man and El Deablo, _****_DivineEgo, Nihil Asara, RavenKnightBlackRose, Rexthunder, Rosa3456, potterhead120902, DelRae, CoffeeAndWaifu's, random reader768, _****_Greatazuredragon, deidara8gmail.c, Ironically Challenged, LochNess64, bgradaille, Lady Hummingbird, FireKitsune1 _**_for taking the time to review your thoughts! _

_I'm glad you've all enjoyed the story so much as to follow, favorite or review!_

_Hope you were entertained this chapter as well! ^^_

_*Cockapoo is a dog crossbreed between a Miniature Poodle and a Cocker Spaniel_


End file.
